


A Love for the Snow

by maebelles



Series: Atsumu Week 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Cabins, Camping, Drabble, Gen, Kita Shinsuke is Soft for his boys, Kita and Aran adopted the twins, M/M, Miya Atsumu Swears, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Osamu is also a Little Shit, Ojiro Aran is also Soft for his boys, Osamu also swears, PLEASE make that a tag, Pining Miya Atsumu, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Snow, Snowball Fight, Sort Of, The Miya Twins are Nut Jobs, but they love each other - Freeform, kind of, probably more than atsumu, thats why its teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebelles/pseuds/maebelles
Summary: ForAtsumu Weekon Twitter! Day 3, prompts: Camp & Snow----"'Samu! It's snowin'!" And then both boys were rushing down the stairs, shouting Snow! It's snowing! Eagerly pulling on coats, scarves, and shoving their feet into boots. The harsh bite of the air outside was worse than earlier by a lot but the boys couldn't seem to care. Their parents followed after a minute, their uncles right behind them. Atsumu and Osamu were already throwing snowballs at each other, attempting to take cover behind garden items here and there. They did love the snow after all.
Relationships: Akagi Michinari & Kita Shinsuke, Implied/Referenced Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke & Oomimi Ren, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Ojiro Aran
Series: Atsumu Week 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	A Love for the Snow

"'Sumu, ya dumbfuck. Papa's been callin' ya for like, 5 minutes now. Get yer ass inside," Osamu's voice called out from their friend's cabin. Atsumu waved his brother off and pulled his beanie down further over his ears to keep warm. He leaned his head back to look up at the cloudy sky, face flushed pink from the cold bite of frost. The bench swayed back with Osamu's added weight and Atsumu lazily moved his eyes to gaze at his brother.

"Ya better make this quick 'Sumu. Kita-san's scary when he's pissed ya know. Plus he won't let us eat withoutcha and I wanna stuff my face already," Osamu whined and threw his head back causing the bench to sway more. Atsumu rolled his eyes but made no move to get up. The twins sat upon the swaying bench for a few minutes in silence, just appreciating the frosty air and the thick, dark cloud rolling in.

"Hey, 'Samu? D'ya think it'll snow later?" Osamu hummed and forced himself off the bench.

"Dunno. Now c'mon asshole, 'M hungry." Atsumu rolled his eyes again with a laugh and followed his brother's movements. They walked up the short steps to the cabin and were greeted with warmth when they walked in.

"Boys? Is that you? What took ya so long? Your oji-sans are almost here, go help your dad set the table will ya?" Kita was instantly at their sides, fluttering around them to help take off coats and scarves and hang them up. The twins sighed and made their way to the large kitchen to their left. Aran was pulling out plates and bowls already, counting out loud to make sure he had the right amount.

"Oh, boys. Can ya take these to the table for me? Thank you." And they put to work. The twins went around the large tables and set plates on mats, bowls on plates, and then went back for the utensils. They'd just finished the last set when they heard loud voices and were being called into the living room. Their uncles were comfortably sitting on the couch and lounge chairs beside it.

"Atsumu! Osamu! C'mere and give yer favorite uncle a hug!" Everyone chuckled at that and the twins moved around the room for hugs and hello's. They took a seat, legs crossed and backs against the shorter couch to the side, and spoke with their uncles, questions came here in there.  _ How was school? How are ya grades? Didya guys make any friends? Dating anyone? _ That question had made Osamu choke on a harsh laugh and he sputtered at the hot, bright flush on Atsumu's cheeks.

"Aha! So there is someone then!" Akagi had all but screamed in delight. Kita came back into the living room with a tray of snacks and a fond smile, Aran was close behind.

"Oh, Akagi, you should have  _ seen  _ him. It was so cute! He had us get flowers and everything!" Kita giggled, recalling when Atsumu had timidly asked his papa to help him pick out flowers for his crush. Aran laughed heartily and rested a hand on Atsumu's shoulder.

"Oh, c'mon don't tease him." Aran ruffled his hair and moved to sit with Kita.

"What're they like? Didya ask 'em out already?" Atsumu shook his head and Osamu laughed again.

"He  _ did  _ ask 'im out. But 'Sumu's dear "Omi-omi" just turned him down because"Atsumu's gross" and Omi's kinda germaphobic," Osamu held his hands up to quote Sakusa. Akagi's eyebrows shot up as Atsumu attempted to hide his face behind his hands. The night continued like that for Atsumu, constant teasing from his family. Dinner came and went, their dads and uncles hung out in the living room after helping clean up.

"Oi, 'Sumu. Where'd ya put my phone?" Osamu asked irritatedly as he barged into their bedroom. Atsumu just flicked a hand at his brother's side of the room, keeping his eyes on his own phone.

"Sakusa?" Osamu questioned his brother, moving to open his phone as he sat on his bed. Atsumu nodded and sat up to face his brother turning the phone for Osamu to see. Osamu's eyes followed the texts and his mouth curled into a frown.

"Think papa will be okay with it? We can probly pick him up tomorrow when we get back if he says yes." Osamu hummed and fell back against his sheets.

"Dunno, probably. Might wanna ask dad first, just in case," Osamu commented quietly. Atsumu sighed and his phone went off in his hand.  _ A weather alert! _ Atsumu turned his head so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash, he scrambled up to the window, pushing curtains out of his way in order to glance outside.

  
"'Samu! It's snowin'!" And then both boys were rushing down the stairs, shouting  _ Snow! It's snowing! _ Eagerly pulling on coats, scarves, and shoving their feet into boots. The harsh bite of the air outside was worse than earlier by a lot but the boys couldn't seem to care. Their parents followed after a minute, their uncles right behind them. Atsumu and Osamu were already throwing snowballs at each other, attempting to take cover behind garden items here and there. They did love the snow after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please check out my other work! Follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smtsukki), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/smtsukki), or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smtsukki/?hl=en). Thank you! :)


End file.
